


Bringing Hope

by LizAnn_5869



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Flashbacks, Pre-episode Bad Wolf/ The Parting of the Ways, Premonitions, The Day of the Doctor (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose says something to the Doctor post - adventure that makes him recall something said to him long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing a meme about one of my favorite parts of The Day of the Doctor inspired me to think about how Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf and the Moment could all be connected, and about how it was inevitable that the Doctor and Rose would find each other.

Bringing Hope

Everybody lived. Three separate times on three separate planets on the same day, as a matter of fact. On Raxicoricofallapatorius, Margaret Blon Fel Fotch Slitheen was getting another chance to make a good life. On another a Sontaran made bomb caused a cave in in which three children were trapped. The Doctor, Rose and Jack prevailed. The Sontarans were on the run and the kids rescued, the little girl kissing the Doctor on the nose, causing him to blush and Rose to giggle with glee. On the final one two warring races came to a peaceful agreement brokered by the Doctor. Two mauve alerts and a return and everyone lived. It was no wonder that the Doctor and his companions were nearly giddy with glee. Jack had some hypervodka help, and that's why he toddled off to his room, singing a very filthy song about a threesome consisting of a human, a Silurian and an eight armed Herkslplatz. The Doctor even looked scandalized and he'd seen a lot in 900 plus years. 

He turned to make a comment to Rose, but was stopped mid thought by the smile on her face. "Great day, yeah?" she said, and there it was, that tongue touched grin he wanted to snog right off. It was getting so hard to remember why he had all those rules, especially when she smiled like that.

His answering smile was radiant, and her thoughts mirrored his. Oh, did they ever. "Fantastic," he said, and he strode over to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. 

"Everybody lived," she said with a happy sigh. He cupped her cheek and for a moment she thought that it might actually happen.....and he put her down, rubbing his hands together briskly. He retreated to the console and began twisting dials and pushing levers. 

"And you were brilliant, Rose Tyler."

She quashed her disappointment. She didn't think he noticed. After all, she was getting really good at that. She sighed, hoped he didn't notice, then put a smile back in her face.

"Doctor....y'know what was my favorite part today?"

"What?"

"When those kids heard you materialize the TARDIS in the cave passage," Rose said.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. It had been the Doctor's least favorite part. Rose had volunteered to crawl through the tight squeeze of rock to get into the cave chamber to help the kids. (And Rose's way of volunteering was to crawl through the opening before Jack or the Doctor could stop her.) The Sontarans had been blocking the TARDIS and they couldn't materialize until Jack and he had figured out how to dismantle the force field. It hadn't taken long but both men were terrified the whole time Rose was out of sight. The Doctor was about to mention just what he thought of her heroics, but she went on before he could. 

"It's that sound...y'know that wheezing, groaning sound the TARDIS makes? I think it brings hope to anyone who hears it."

Déjà vu was not an unfamiliar sensation to a Time Lord. Chances were, if the Doctor thought he had the feeling he'd experienced something or been somewhere before, it was probably because he had. But this feeling was so strong. It felt like timelines twisted and doubled back on themselves. He could almost get it, a hint of what he was trying to remember. A different face. Three different faces, actually, but all the same person. Three TARDISes. A girl with long brown hair. And then one very familiar face. He could almost see her, golden and beautiful, then oddly dissolving into the form of a wolf. But then that image faded away in the blink of an eye and he was left with an echo of a voice that sounded like Rose's, but lower, more dangerous. ~It's nothing. It's just a wolf.~ the voice spoke. ~It brings hope. To anyone. However lost.~ The voice faded into nothingness and the Doctor couldn't see that timeline anymore, as it also faded in his mind like a wisp of smoke.

The vision and the voice occupied his mind for only a few seconds but it was apparently long enough for Rose to notice that he wasn't completely with her. "Doctor? Hello there?" she called.

He shook his head, trying to clear it of the ghost of a memory. He had a strong impression that it was to do with Gallifrey but he couldn't work out why something Rose said would give a memory of his lost planet. 

"Rose Tyler," he announced. "I think we deserve to celebrate a bit. We've rescued and returned and saved some worlds today. What would you like to do?" 

Rose knew very well that the Doctor hadn't phased out on her to think of activities they could do. She also knew how she'd love to answer his question. She didn't quite have the nerve to say it, however. 

"I've got some ideas," the Doctor proclaimed, grinning broadly, eyes twinkling he took the controls authoritatively and set coordinates. 

"Don't you just," Rose laughed.

"Kyoto, Japan. Lots of fun there. He grinned at her again, That grin stayed plastered to his face, despite a feeling of dread he couldn't comprehend. It was as if he had just had a flashback and a premonition at the same time. ~Bad Wolf Girl, I could kiss you~ an older voice whispered. And then it melted away again. 

She was smiling back, his plus-one, and he let himself get lost in that, as much as he ever allowed. He hadn't thought before why he had gone back for her twice to offer her a chance to travel on the TARDIS. He just knew that he couldn't be without her, it is was vital that she be with him. And now, because of that barely remembered memory or vision- whatever it was- it felt inevitable that he should be with her. It was as it should be. 

"Kyoto it is then," she said. 

"We'll have to keep an eye on the good Captain, even though I don't really want to spend time Captain-sitting..."

"But what can y'do?" she said with a grin. "As long as he doesn't act out that song he sang...."

The Doctor gave a little shudder at the idea and they both laughed. Her smile made made him let go of the nagging worry for a bit. He decided he'd have more time to figure it all out. "Well, then, Rose Tyler, off we go. It'll be fantastic."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite scenes in The Day of the Doctor is the one in which The Moment tells the War Doctor that the sound of the TARDIS brings hope to all who hear it, however lost. So I wanted to play around with the idea of Rose saying similar words, triggering a vague memory of the events for the Ninth Doctor, but also trigger premonitions of what was to come.


End file.
